


Fate

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [7]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fate

When Negan saw you the next morning, he grinned when he saw the necklace around your neck. It was simple, with a heart that said ‘mom’ on it. You saw why it didn’t get there until the last minute. The chances of tracking that down were slim.

However, when you saw him, you instantly thought of the kiss the night before. Gabby went right to him, hugging his leg, and you chewed on the inside of your lip for a moment. “Thank you…for the necklace.” You told him softly.

“Looks good on you, sweetheart.” He smirked, taking Gabby’s hand. “Come on, let’s go annoy Uncle Dwight.”

* * *

You were moved to a room a bit bigger, and closer to Negan’s, when she was two. While you may have had a bigger room, Gabby was also given her own. It was odd not having a crib in your room, and you worried so much the first few nights that you could be found in her room the next morning.

By sheer luck, on one of their runs, they came across a metal baby gate. It took some fixing, but it did it’s job. It also made it easier for Negan to get her in the morning if you happened to sleep in. It was rare, but it happened.

Walking out of your room, you weren’t paying attention and ran into someone else. “Oh, shit. Sorry.” You muttered, looking up.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t really paying attention, either.” He smiled, and you thought you would faint. He was gorgeous. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the training area is, would you?”

You nodded. “I would, actually.” You smiled. “I can walk you, if you like?”

“I would like that.” He nodded and you motioned him to walk with you. “I’m Nate.”

“Y/N.” You shook his hand.

* * *

You and Nate could be found hanging out a lot after that. He was good with Gabby, which was something that was important to you. You wouldn’t call Nate your boyfriend, but you weren’t sure that he wasn’t, either. It was a bit confusing, but you didn’t push it. What mattered is that you were happy. 

One night after dinner, Negan was putting Gabby to bed and Nate walked you back to your room. You had your back against the wall, and Nate had his hands on your hips. When Negan walked out of Gabby’s room, he saw Nate kissing you. His jaw clenched and he cleared his throat. Nate pulled away and you looked over. “Can I speak with you?”

Sighing, you smiled up at Nate. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Negan didn’t like how you were looking at Nate. And he liked it even less when you kissed him goodnight. Once Nate had turned the corner, you glared at Negan. “ _What_?!” You hissed.

“Are you kidding me? The new guy?” He asked, trying not to yell so he wouldn’t wake up Gabby. “You’ve been hanging out with him for weeks now. When’re you gonna get bored?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Bored_?”

“I know for a fact that he hasn’t tried sleeping with you, as my wall and your wall are the same!”

“You wouldn’t know! You never use your room! You’re always with one of your wives. And you have NO say over who I see. Goodnight.” You shot back, storming into your room.

* * *

The next few days there was a tension in the air. Every time you and Negan were in a room, you wanted to smack him upside the head, but you didn’t. He left on a run with his men, and you were relieved. The first night he was gone was the first night you started inviting Nate to stay in your room. You enjoyed having a warm body next to you again.

You didn’t know when Negan was supposed to return, nor did you care. You were a grown woman, who hadn’t been with anyone since him.

It was the 6th night when Negan returned late at night. He didn’t expect anyone to be awake, so he went straight to his room. _“Oh, fuck…”_ Hearing your voice gave him pause. _“Nate!”_ He nearly growled at the sound of Nate’s name coming from your mouth like that. What made him snap were the small whimpers you made that he could barely make out, and then Nate groaning your name.

Negan walked back out of his room and stormed into yours. Nate rolled off of you and you sat up, pulling the sheet with you. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” You yelled at him.

He didn’t answer, simply grabbing Nate’s clothes and throwing them in the hallway. If looks could kill, Nate would be dead 10x over. Walking over, he grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out of your bed.

You scrambled out after him, clutching the sheet. “Nate!” You screamed after him as his naked body was thrown into the hall.

“Stay the _fuck_ away from what’s mine.” Negan threatened. You hurried to pull on a shirt and underwear as you watched him inch towards Nate, who was trying to back away from Negan. “I’ll give you two fuckin’ options. I beat the ever living shit out of you, right here, right now- or you get out. And I do mean out. Risk it with the walkers. And then, when I see you again, then I’ll beat you. Which is it gonna be?”

“Negan, stop!” You ran out and grabbed his arm, tugging it.

“Sweetheart, get your ass back in that room.” He ground out, his eyes still on Nate. “Lucille’s a bit thirsty today.”

You got between them, your hands shaking as you put your hands on his chest. “Please. Stop.” You asked him quietly.

“Tick. Tock.” Negan growled at Nate. “Choose your fuckin’ fate.”


End file.
